


Kitty Love

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Reader, Attempted rape in second chapter, Bitty reader, Depressed Sans, Didn't happen though, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Selectively Mute Reader, neko reader - Freeform, protective Reader, reader has a bad past, scarred reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Sans wanted to get a companion and Papyrus suggested a Neko. Small humans hybrids that have cat ears and a tail. He got one who had a bad past and took them home. He loves his Neko and his Neko loves him.





	1. Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea to make something Neko related and I ended up making this. It took me three months to finally have the courage to post this. So I hope you enjoy it!

Sans was sound asleep in his bed before he was rudely awakened by a sharp pain on his hand. 

Yelping, he woke up wide eyed and looked down at his hand where a small human the side of his palm with (f/c) ears, (f/c) tail and big (e/c) eyes stared back at him. A diagonal scar adorned its left eye and the tip of its right ear was missing. His right hand had two tiny bite marks on it. He huffed at the look he was getting and rubbed his tired eye sockets. 

"mmm why do you have to wake me up like that?" he groaned tiredly receiving a small mewl from the neko. It mewled once more and licked the bite mark as an apology. He huffed once before smiling and picking up the small creature gently, holding it close to his ribs with one arm as he got out of bed. 

"come on. you must be hungry." he said receiving an agreeing purr as it nuzzled his sternum. 

He had gotten a neko after Papyrus suggested he needed a companion. Admittedly he was feeling a bit lonely and nekos are all the range on the surface. It was small and intelligent and made great companions. Being a hybrid and being adorable, it gained attention fast. 

He had found this shy little creature from the adoption centre. The owner said that this one was a rescue from both a bad owner and a fighting ring. The past owner didn't want it after it was given to them and abused the poor creature emotionally and mentally. When the fighting ring offered a large sum of money for it, they handed the neko over. The ring made the neko fight other nekos and tortured it if it lost a battle. The neko gained physical scars from the rings. They said that it was miracle that the creature survived with small scars and have no major problems. It did however left a permanent scar on its face and mental health.   
When police brought it in, poor thing was so skittish it refused to be near any other nekos and was terrified of contact. It didn't even want to leave the crate it was brought in. It will hiss at anyone, neko or not, if they got close to it. It had constant nightmares and panic attacks whenever it heard any loud noise or trapped in any space. It was so terrified and traumatized it had become mostly silent and didn't spoke any words except mewls, purrs, hisses and yowls. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get the neko to speak actual words. Being a former fighting neko, calming it down from an attack without receiving severe injuries from it was a challenge. In fact, they had told Sans that they were planning on putting the traumatized neko to sleep. 

Sans felt pity for the broken creature. It reminded him of himself with the Resets and genocide runs. He adopted the neko and took care of it. Being made of bone, the claws and sharp teeth didn't do as much damage as someone who has flesh did. 

After a while, with a bit of trial and error, the neko turned out to be very affectionate and playful when it's happy. Maybe a bit mischievous and had a temper- more than once Undyne got scratches from messing with the hybrid. But he loved the little creature anyway. Especially since it helped him prank people by putting whoopie cushions and jump at people. 

After breakfast, his little neko likes (f/f), they lounged on the couch watching a science psychology show. The little creature turned out to be a science geek. The neko lied on his lap on its stomach while he absentmindedly stroke its furry head drawing out content purrs. He chuckled when the commercial would start and the neko started playing with his hand. Batting his fingers, pouncing on him and nibbling his fingers. He found that he didn't mind the playful behavior since it signified that the creature is happy and comfortable around him. 

He was also grateful that the creature had took a liking to Papyrus when the tall skeleton gave it candy and played with it. It may be a little frightful when Papyrus raised his voice but mellowed down easily with a few pets and soft words. Occasionally when they were both really content, Sans would lie on the couch with the neko resting curled up on his stomach listening the world go by without any worry. 

He smiled wide and lifted his hand up where the neko was busy bitting his pointer fingers with its teeth, holding on with its two paw like hands. Sans pulled it closer and rested it on his ribs. It curled up happily and purred like a motor. Sans found himself smiling wide. He could get used to this.


	2. Fuzz Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko's are protective. A monster gets this first hand. Never touch Sans.

Your owner is a sub. You're pretty sure he is by how he behaves. The way he loves receiving your nuzzles. The way he smiles when you lick any wound. The way he blushed when you lick his cheeks and booped his nose. The way he just followed whatever his brother told him. Kind, caring and loving. Just like the subs you've seen. You've seen how other owners behave with their pets. Being a sub doesn't make Sans weak. No, it just means he likes to be dominated. His control taken, trusting and loving. He gets nightmares often and with how violent they can be at times, you know his past is not a pretty one. 

He's the best owner you have. After your last owner and the fighting ring, you wouldn't ask for a better owner than Sans. You silently promised to keep him safe from anything that means to harm him. Even himself at times. Waking him up early and playing with him has helped improve his mental health even if he doesn't notice it. He's much happier now according to his brother. 

Sometimes protecting someone is difficult when you're only a few inches tall. But that hasn't stopped you at all. 

Sans always brings you along to his work place at the hot dog stand. Thankfully it's inside a mall instead of outside. You absolutely hated the heat. 

Eventhough you hated other people, you helped Sans around his stall when no one is in sight. Refilling the condiment bottles, stacking tissues and cardboard plates, unloading the hot dogs and slicing open the bread. It's the small things. On a slow day you would either entertain Sans by playing with him or cuddle with him. He doesn't mind either way. You still kept out of sight when people arrive. Kids are handsy and adults tend to be too rough, not like Sans or his brother who were gentle despite being made out of bone. 

"(y/n)?" Sans called. 

You mewled as an answer and looked at him from the pile of napkins. He smiled and handed you a bit of his lunch, a small piece of hot dog, fried. You lick your lips and took it from his hands with a thankful mewl. You dug in hungrily and he chuckled, music to your ears. 

Unlike everyone else, Sans didn't care that you didn't speak. Years of abuse had made you selectively mute. Your owners didn't like you talking anyway. He hasn't tried to make you speak which made you happy. It's nice to not be forced into doing something for a change. Sans doesn't except much effort from you and took everything you do. Even sleeping is good with him! You never had to rise to any expectation with him. Not winning a fight or being a proper pet. You can be yourself with him. That thought made you purr aloud receiving a smile from your owner. 

Sans continued working for another few hours with you entertaining him through slow breaks. Batting his fingers and pouncing on him playfully. He stroke your fur covered head gently making you purr and relax into his touch. His bony fingers felt heavenly. You could certainly get used to this. 

Your cat like ears twitched at an incoming customer. You licked his fingers in apology before jumping off the counter and into his pocket to hide. He didn't question it and greeted the group of humans with a grin. 

"heya, welcome. what'll ya have?" he drawled lazily. 

"Ugh a monster serving food. Isn't that against the law? Won't the food be contaminated?" one said in disgust. You flicked your tail in agitation. Bunch of bastards talking to Sans like that. If they didn't want to be served by a monster then go find food somewhere else. 

However Sans doesn't seem phased. "technically it is legal. got a legal certificate too."

One scoffed. "Whatever. Just give us three dogs."

"coming up."

Sans went to work making three hot dogs for them and rang up the price. "that'll be 25."

"So expensive!" A girl cringed making you flex your claws at the sound. "The price must be exaggerated!" she accused. 

"You raised the price?" her boyfriend hissed at Sans, scowl on his face. 

"nope. that's the actual price." Sans said with an easy grin but his hand went to the pocket containing you. You purred lowly to calm his nerves. 

You wished you could bite those rude people. 

"Whatever!" The human paid the price and left scowling with his group. Insults flowed from their mouth loud enough to be heard. And all of them are about Sans being a monster and a skeleton. 

Sans sighed and sat down on his chair, slumping. You crawled out of the pocket and climbed his shirt to lick his cheeks comfortably. He may not act like it but the insults he received daily waned on his psych. You could practically feel the depressing waves from his Soul. 

You lick away a stray tear from his socket and he sighed. He picked you up gently and brought you close to his ribs, right over his Soul. 

"what'll i do without you huh?" he asked with a strained smile. 

You leaned your head on his ribs and sent calming waves from your Soul to his. 

He let out a small laugh and hugged you. "thanks. 

You purred and nuzzled him. He deserves to be wrapped in cotton. Or at least switch sizes so that you can wrap him up in your fur. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, Sans put you down on the counter and propped his arm up, lying his head on his hand. He wiggled his pointer finger over you with a smile. You immediately began pounce and nibble on it just like he wanted. Sometimes he just needs a little distraction from the horrible treatment. 

Finally his shift ended and another monster took hid place. He put on his fluffy blue hoddie with you snuggling into his hood. He waved goodbye at the other monster and heads to the shopping centre. 

He was planning on grabbing a few supplies after his half day shift today. A few groceries for the kitchen, a few supplies for the garden Papyrus grew and maybe some treats for you. You pop your head out of the hood beside his skull and lick his cheek. He chuckled with a blue blush on and petted your head drawing out a purr. It's the small affections that counts. 

~~~

He looks over a few snacks that lined the shelves, pushing a trolley already filled with items. He picks up a packet of monster candy and puts it in the cart before his eyes land on a bag of gummy fish. 

He picks it up to inspect it with a hum. "what'd you think? a keeper?" he asks you. 

You mewled an affirmative and he put the bag in the cart. 

"a whole trip without any problems." he noted. "i think this trip is a success." 

' _Oh don't say that. _' you thought grimly. Usually something does happen when people say that. It's like jinx.__

__"Hey cutie."_ _

__Fucking called it._ _

__A monster slides up to Sans with a grin and a wink. You flick your tail in agitation. Some monsters aren't very nice. And this one flirting with Sans sent out all kinds of bad waves at you._ _

__Sans grins back. "heya. thanks. I know i'm a catch. no bones about it." he winks back._ _

__"Oh a cute and funny one. Aren't you just the sweetest?" the monster purrs. Sans took a step back discreetly, uncomfortable by the monster's presence._ _

__"well i ain't a sugar skull but that's sweet of you to say."_ _

__"Well," the monster slides into Sans personal space. The cologne he used makes you gag in Sans hood and by the way your owner leans away from them, you know Sans doesn't like this either. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time cutie?"_ _

__"uhh no thanks. I'm already taken. the couch is calling my name back home and I hate to cheat on her." Sans joked lightly, a sheet of sweat starting to form on his skull from anxiety and nervousness._ _

__"I'm sure your couch date won't mind. Besides, my bed is more comfortable."_ _

___'Take a hint dude! My owner ain't interested!'_ you hissed in your head but kept silent, glaring at the monster from Sans' hood. _ _

__"sorry buddy but I'm not that interested in the bone zone." Sans tries to lean away but a hand stopped him. He was pulled into the monsters chest. Fear waved from his Soul._ _

__"hey, let go." he said weakly and tried to pull away but two arms wrap around him, significantly trapping him._ _

__"Come on dude, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." the monster growled near the side of Sans' skull drawing a shiver of fear from the skeleton. A tongue licks his cervical vertebrae wetly with a moan making your owner whimper. "You taste good baby."_ _

__Suddenly and abruptly, the monster pulled back with a scream and covers their nose. A thin trail of blood dripping down their nose from two small bite marks. Sans escapes and has his back against the shelves, his bones rattling in fear._ _

__You crawl out of Sans' hood and climb his skull to hiss at the monster. Your ears are pinned back, your tail twitching, claws and teeth out. Your eyes screamed with the promise of pain if they get any closer to your owner._ _

__"Fuck! That thing bit me!" the monster cried out and growled at you. "I'm gonna kill ya!"_ _

__They tried to reach out to you but you swiped your claws and clawed his hand. Your sharp claws made three lines causing him to bleed and pull back with a hiss of pain._ _

__"You fucking beast-!"_ _

___'This guy can't take a hint!'_ _ _

__You snarled and leaped off Sans and onto the monster. Sans gasped as you kept slashing and biting the monster who tried to get you off of them._ _

__"Fuck! Get it off! Get this thing off of me!" he screamed drawing attention from half the store to him._ _

__After a few more hits for good measure, you jump back into Sans open arms. He hugs you close and protectively as he moves away from the feral looking monster, putting as much distance between him and them. Security came on the scene._ _

__"Is there a problem here?" one asks._ _

__"That beast attacked me!" the monster accused with a snarl, pointing towards you. "You should get that thing put down!"_ _

__You growled back, your ears still pinned and faced the monster. "next time don't molest my owner you sick pervert." you growled out making Sans gasp at your voice. You never spoke, this is a first in a long time and your voice was raspy and low from unuse._ _

__The monsters face turned red in anger. "I did no such thing! That beast is lying!"_ _

__"there are cameras all around this place. and you left your saliva on my owner's neck! if anyone checks that, your DNA will be all over it." you reasoned with a low growl. Sans flushed in embarrassment at the multiple eyes trained on his neck bones where a thin line of saliva is visible._ _

__"Well, we'll check the security cam for what happened but it is clear what happened." the security guard decided. One escorted the monster away while another offered Sans a tissue to wipe away the saliva which he gratefully took. He wiped the slick off his cervical vertebrae while you calmed down from the rush of adrenaline._ _

__"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." they apologized and Sans handed the tissue over with an easy grin. He's still a bit shaken up on the inside but he's acting fine like he always does._ _

__"it's alright. at least it's over right?"_ _

__They nodded and turned to you. "You have a very nice neko with you. Take care of it okay?" Sans nodded in agreement. The guard pulled out a sucker from his pocket and handed it to you._ _

__"Nice job protecting your owner. Keep it up." they smile kindly and you took the sucker with a smile and a nod._ _

__With a tip of their hat, they left you two alone in the aisle. Sans sighed and watched as you lick the sucker happily in his arms as if the whole incident didn't happen._ _

__He grins down at you. "you little rascal. you could've gotten yourself hurt." He huffs goodnaturedly and pets your head._ _

__"but thanks. you really saved me back there." he said to you receiving a purr and a nuzzle._ _

__He chuckled and pushed the cart towards the checkout counter. He didn't mention your speech or the incident ever which you are thankful of. You would protect your owner. No matter what._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
